vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Chechutielve
Tone Rion Tone Rion was not one of the first VOCALOID3s to release. That milestone was hit by VY1v3, V3 Megpoid, Mew, and SeeU. They were released in October 2011. Rion was released in December 2011. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 19:14, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Lyrics Layout When you create a new page, use this template. Your lyrics layout is messing when someone corrects romaji transliterations. Notice I'm afraid I have leave a message on your talk page due to your behavior on Vocaloid Wiki. While swearing on occasion is fine (in fact, we're actually somewhat lenient on swearing because most editors here are over the age of 15 and do become frustrated), continuously doing it can become excessive, rude and flat out annoying to some people. After looking over your history here at Vocaloid Wiki, we've been finding that some of your edits have not been very helpful nor have your comments been very positive at times. Noted, I did say snarky things about your use of all caps in the past, but now it's starting to catch negative attention from the other editors here. They are simply unnecessary and it starts to look like spam at this point since they're scattered on different pages. The only reason why this has not been addressed before is merely because you have been on and off at this wiki, in other words, you're active sometimes and then inactive for several weeks or months. We have been cutting you enough slack and this needed to be addressed now. If you truly want to stay at Vocaloid Wiki and avoid being evicted (in other words, blocked), I would highly suggest that you avoid using all caps in the comments, swearing in excessive ways, and using derogatory terms. This behavior is starting to become unacceptable and extremely unnecessary. And yes, your comment, "Tone Rion, she's a big (insert curse word here)!" does count. We all knew what you meant... Please carefully consider your options and future motives at this Wiki. Thank you for reading and for your time. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 19:57, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :Seeing how you did not comply based on your recent comment on Tone Rion's page, blocking will begin commencing. :- Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 21:32, January 23, 2016 (UTC) your comment Since no one else addressed it, I will. Please don't use the word 'gay' in such a demeaning way like you did on Luka's page. I would appreciate my sexuality not being as an insult regardless of whether it's against the wiki rules, which I believe it is or at least should be. EmbraceEvil (talk) 02:38, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Laziest lyrics https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RkEXGgdqMz8 No, no, no, no, no, theres no limit! :-D One-Winged Hawk (talk) 21:42, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Enough. You don't like Tone Rion. We get it. Just move on and leave it be. If you keep this up, you will be blocked. - Meerkat (talk) Re: Hey man That's not the point. You need to discuss adding such trivia with the rest of the wiki editors. We try to keep off "trivia for the sake of trivia" on the pages. - NebulousViper Talk Page 23:42, October 25, 2017 (UTC) : If I may butt in, personally I think that it is notable to state the 100th release or character. Not so much for the sake of trivia, but to show how far the software has come. Though anything after 100 would be highly unnecessary. But that's just my opinion. - Meerkat (talk) 13:31, October 26, 2017 (UTC) powapowa death hey so we don't know whether or not PowaPowa actually killed theirself and it's honestly best not to specify anything unless it's confirmed especially with cause of death cuz that's a sensitive subject. EmbraceEvil (talk) 02:57, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Song page Do not create pages for yourself or your own works. This violates against our wikia's self-promotion policies. - NebulousViper Talk Page 22:25, November 5, 2017 (UTC) I never knew that, but my song was cool, wasn't it? Chechutielve (talk) 01:04, November 6, 2017 (UTC)